


[西伊]好男人怎能不去引领潮流

by hanagin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanagin/pseuds/hanagin
Summary: 原作背景下的时尚paro，大概是时尚吧……





	1. Chapter 1

0-0

这个有着黑色无机质猫瞳的长发青年面无表情地注视着眼前的家伙，而后似乎是因为极为苦恼而皱紧了眉。他其实很少后悔，无论是对于教育弟弟还是他与眼前这人结识的种种抉择……

然而此刻，他不得不承认，他有些后悔了，后悔就这么跟这个人有……比朋友更进那么一步的发展。

“西索，我们得谈谈。”

0-1

伊路米作为揍敌客家年轻一代的长子，一直都极为优秀，无论是在训练上，还是在其他问题上。他每天会遵循母亲的要求按时完成训练任务，依照父亲的指示完美杀害制定目标，然后闲暇下来逗逗弟弟，或者自觉加练，不早恋，不对柔软弱小的宠物有过分苛求，也不策划离家出走，完美的就像是一个天生的杀手。

他的母亲基裘曾经一度担心长子怎么还不进入叛逆期，甚至还会因此而对伊路米提出一些比较过分的要求——抱着大概是“如果对方能够反抗一下就好了”这种微妙的心态。

然而伊路米·揍敌客并不会那么做。他没有任何波澜，甚至连光亮都不会反射的黑色眼睛只会眨巴两下，然后嘴角就会勾出一个惯有的奇特笑容，每每这时候，他都会微微外头，似乎在思考些什么，然后似乎把反抗吃掉一般接受一切过分的要求。

比如现在——

“啊，一个需要下周完成的S级任务？嗯……可以哦。”伊路米·揍敌客右手握拳轻轻敲击在左掌掌心，心情看上去比较不错。但其实他刚刚才出了另一个S级任务回来，没来得及休息甚至满身血污。

即使是出身自全世界臭名昭著的杀手世家，这个要求对于一个不过16岁的孩子来讲，也有些苛刻了。

但其实，伊路米·揍敌客并不这么觉得。

0-2

黑色半长发的少年步伐极轻地行走在街道上，脚步快速、轻巧却并不虚浮。他的身上套着一件宽松的休闲帽衫，上边的图案画着的山峦下边隐者枯枯戮山的字样，那是巴托奇亚共和国旅游局几年前联合揍敌客家出的纪念限量版T恤，如今在黑市上价格不菲，其中有十件揍敌客家主签名版的更是据说已经炒到了几千万一件。

而少年对此却没有任何感觉。他沉默地从会展中心门口售票处的小姐手中接过门票和买好的零钱，就像一个正常人那样混入在人群中，跟随着人流走入会场。

这里是巴托奇亚共和国一年一度的服装设计交流会，或者说是全世界最大的服装设计交流会，全世界愿意对潮流感兴趣的人都会在这一周的时间汇聚在这里，而后为世界贡献出新鲜的潮流力量。

不过今天的人已经不算太多，品牌发布会和T台秀在之前就已经结束，如今不过是最后一天，给世界范围内未被品牌招揽的自由服装设计开办的交流会——所有的设计师在提供自己的作品后均可以申请摊位，然后在里边蹲守一天。

一般沦落到这种境界的设计师不是刚刚从校园里毕业的菜鸟，就是没有天赋长年不得志的失败者——按理来讲，他们往往跟揍敌客家不会牵扯太大的关系——然而今天例外。

伊路米·揍敌客就像一个真正对时尚和潮流感兴趣的青少年一样，跟随着队伍入场，而后走进会场。他跟随者人流瞬时针在每个摊位面前晃过，而后悄然地离开了人群，走到了一个偏僻的角落。

然后不久，就有人跟了出来。

来人的脚步声清脆而有规律，是个经过训练的练家子，然而在全世界都臭名昭著的杀手世家大公子的眼里看来，跟普通人真的没有特别大的区别。

“小朋友，你等等。”那人开口说话，似乎是在叫伊路米，黑发的青年面露疑惑地转过身，望向跟在自己身后的男人。

“有事？”

“你身上的那件衣服……”男人的话还没说完，就“砰”地一声倒在了地上，他的脑袋上深深嵌入一张扑克牌，鲜红的血液从伤口中流淌而出，缓慢地在水泥地面上晕开。

“诶呀，目标被杀死了呢。”伊路米小声说着，样子看上去有些苦恼。他抬眼望了下展会大厅的天花板，半晌才得出一个结论，“算了，结果都一样，让对方支付尾款吧。嗯还有时间，可以再逛逛……”

他就像毫不关心自己的猎物为何突然会被人所杀一样，理了下身上并未出现的褶皱，转身意图重新融入人群。

因为从那凶器来看，肇事者的个性必然张扬且不受拘束，一个这样的人，是永远不可能沉默的。

与杀手完全相反的……另一个存在。

0-3

“呵呵呵~♣揍敌客？♠”

0-4

如果问伊路米·揍敌客和西索最初的相遇时怎样的一种回忆，他大概会送给提问者一枚长长的念钉，以此来纪念其就此永结的生命。

但其实伊路米·揍敌客并不是不愿意面对他们的初相遇。

嗯这是一个美好的开始。

身穿一身小丑服的男孩看起来也不过十几岁的年纪，脸上却化着厚重的浓妆，头发似乎因为抹了很多发酵的缘故竖向后方，却并不如主席头那样平顺，而是略微张牙舞爪地竖立着。他白白的脸上画着星星和泪滴的标记，嘴唇因为笑而想两侧咧去。

其实并不难看啦，甚至可以说，伊路米觉得这人的打扮相当顺眼。

他只是习惯性警觉。

小丑男孩坐在一个摊位前头，他的摊位桌子上摆放着几件衣服，有小丑装也有其他的装束，上边画着扑克牌符号，五颜六色鲜艳夺目，与低调完全两个极端。而奇怪的是，他一个人坐在这里，周围的摊位上空空荡荡连个人影都没有，主办方似乎因为什么愿意特地给他安排了展厅的一角，游客都很少过来——至少现在地上躺着个死人都没人能发现呢。

一个孤单寂寞充满了白色咏叹调的，明媚的人。在那张永远微笑的小丑妆容下究竟隐藏着怎样一张忧郁而甩去的面孔呢——如果是言情小说一定会这么写吧。

然而伊路米并没往那方面想，他只是出于无聊，绝对是无聊的缘故，迈开步子走到那人的摊位前，然后看了看那些衣服。

再然后——

叮咚——！

就像是脑袋里某个小雷达“滋滋滋”地发射着信号然后终于找到了回应一般，伊路米·揍敌客感觉自己的脑子“轰”地一下仿佛觉悟了什么。他于是不再计较自己要暗杀的猎物被他人抢夺时那种失落的感觉，取而代之的，是一种全新的新奇感。

“你的衣服很不错哦。”

“嗯~❤我也这么觉得呢~☆”

“真的很不错啊，可惜似乎很少有人知道……我母亲收集了世界各地的服装，但是我从来没见过这个款式呢，真是可惜。”

“哎？”小丑男孩微微愣了一下，但只有那么一秒钟，而后迅速地露出一个大大的笑脸，他用手肘支撑住下巴，而后用手中的扑克牌掩住嘴角的笑意，然而严重的兴奋感却随着那金灰色的眸子而往外发散。

如同辐射一般难以控制。

“呵呵呵~♦我们来认识一下吗~？我叫西索~❤❤❤”

“伊路米，”伊路米回答，“伊路米·揍敌客，我们来合作开个服装店吧。”

0-5

砰——！

就像是原子弹炸响一般，巨大的蘑菇云升空而起，久久没有飘散。

时尚界的名流们从未想过他们会用来这样一个对手，他们不按理出牌、设计风格诡异，然而却收获了一大票粉丝。

甚至有的时尚界服装设计师元老级别人物，阿尼玛的创始人老先生在他的传记里这样写道：“他们的相遇，简直是时尚界噩梦的开始。”

而对于基裘·揍敌客来说，那不过是宝贝儿子青春期叛逆的开始。

只是可惜……再也没有小洋装和和服啦^q^


	2. Chapter 2

1-0

伊路米第一次觉得他和西索的关系有点不太对始于一场发布会。那时候他们终于可以不再混迹于时装周的最后几天，并且在第二天有了自己的秀场和T台。

起初他觉得并没有什么，直到作为压轴而穿着自己设计的小丑服亲自走秀的西索出现在台上——周围的欢呼声和尖叫声瞬时响起，轰然的吵闹仿佛可以掀翻顶棚。

画着精致小丑妆容的男人带着他那标志性的笑容，举着扑克牌，“呵呵呵呵”地看着台下因他而疯狂的粉丝们。

“咔嚓咔嚓”的快门声不绝于耳，闪光灯啪啪声接连不断。

伊路米觉得自己有点不高兴。

那个在T台上骚气横生的家伙光顾着散发他几乎每时每刻都在外溢的荷尔蒙，完全没有把握住重点嘛。服装呢，时尚呢，看秀的人怎么可以不看这些呢？

嗯——

叼着一根钢笔，难得穿了一身西装的伊路米点了点头。

回去扣他工资吧，就这么说定了。

——谁让我是老板呢？

1-1

创业的时候是一种怎样的感觉？

如果有人这么问伊路米，他一定会露出一副苦恼的表情，然后瞪着他那不怎么反光的黑色大眼睛，说着“哎呀呀……”。

如果是他碰巧在近期内完全没有工作，弟弟也不用操心，公司也不用怎么打理的日子看到知否上有人这样提问，他大概会非常愉悦地洋洋洒洒地写上一篇文章，然后告诉大家。

诶你们都不要创业啦。

竞争对手要尽可能地扼杀在摇篮里才对啊√

尽管主营杀手行当的揍敌客家私下也拥有许多其他的产业，但其实被冠有揍敌客姓氏的人们并不十分了解那些。他们不需要亲自操作，会有专业的经理人替他们小心经营，伊路米曾经看到过他爸爸在一些报表和策划书上签字，那些对于普通人而言的天文数字于一个杀手世家而言不过是细碎的零头，他们经营的目的无非就是把自家的势力安插进各个产业，然后为“杀人”提供便捷。

但是这一次，伊路米是真的想要认真经营起来自己的服装品牌，一个设计风格，一种理念。他把一些商业书籍存储在自己新买的手机里，然后在工作的路途上会抽出点时间来研读学习，甚至在某次出任务的时候顺手办了个新的身份，成年的，名字是伊路米自认为颇具艺术感的“集塔喇苦”。

感觉酷酷哒。

于是在他和西索初识的第二年，一家名叫“Iruhi”的服装品牌正式上线了。

——至于为什么要叫这么个名字……

面对小丑先生那有些哀怨的眼神，头发已经长长了一点的杀手少爷“呵呵”笑了笑，说：“这就是老板的特权。”

回应他的，是少年西索一张无辜的包子脸。

1-2

但其实创业的艰难并非仅仅在于一个外行的未成年人想要进入时尚圈，更在于创业团队实在不好管理。

虽然这个队伍目前只有两个人。

伊路米说他很忙，要赚钱才能搞得出投资，所以他幕后，西索主设计。西索同意了。

这个行动能力一向很高，G点奇葩的小丑先生竟然在杀人以外的事情上也效率颇高，没两天就整出了一本设计稿，然后喜滋滋地发了短信给杀手少爷：「明天9点在你家山下的咖啡厅见面呀~❤」

伊路米回了个「好」。

第二天见面的时候，西索还是穿着他那酷炫的小丑装，脸上涂着厚重的粉底和星星泪滴。咖啡厅正好是在一个广场附近，西索选的是一个靠窗的位置，扑克牌在他的手指尖翻飞，一摞摞地变化出各种样子，哗啦啦地吸引的好多孩子围在那扇玻璃窗的门口欢呼。

伊路米来的时候看到的就是这幅景象，心情不错耐心值满格的小丑先生表演着小丑的魔术，然后在看到杀手少爷之后露出一个大大的微笑。但随即，气势一变，杀气裹挟着恶意的念压从他的身体里散发出来，那双银灰色的眼睛泛着金光。

外头的人“轰”一下散去，里边的人也慌慌张张地逃离，仿佛这里来了什么洪水猛兽。

咖啡厅里只剩下他们俩，伊路米歪歪头，似乎有点不太习惯这样的高调。他站在吧台前沉默地思考了那么半分钟，才迈开步子走过去。

“你这样不太好。”

“嗯哼~？♦”

“被妈妈知道我不务正业搞兼职的话，会被惩罚的啊。哎……算了。”他翻开菜单，修长而干净的手指扫过菜单上的甜品名字，刚想叫服务员，却反应过来那些人早就被西索吓得失去了踪影。

伊路米·揍敌客难得地因为心情不好，产生了那么点儿杀人的欲望。

只可惜这欲望很快被熄灭。手中的菜单被快速地抽走，换成了另外一本文件夹，以极快速度完成了这个的西索先生双手托着下巴看着伊路米，周围好像漂浮着快乐的小花。

“这是……？”

“设~♠计~♥稿~♣哦~♦”

1-3

两个人第一次的冲突真是来的猛烈又直接。

伊路米其实并不是故意的，只不过作为一个投资人，更为有钱的那个，品牌的主导者，他只是以专业的眼光提出了他的意见。

在他接过了西索塞过来的设计稿后，便一页一页地翻了过去，而后把文件摊开在桌子上，一页一页地说出自己的看法。

“这件不太行，不够有风格。”“我们得设定一个主题。”“嗯这个还不错，但是细节得改改……”“这个系列里，这个地方感觉怪怪的，我觉得应该……”

然后就在他终于快要说完的时候，熟悉又陌生的杀气袭来。

杀手本能的反应让他迅速后退，躲过了面前一张被注入了念力的扑克牌的攻击，但紧接着的是更多更多的扑克牌。整个咖啡店的玻璃都已经被念压震得粉碎，桌椅翻倒在一边，那些被躲过的扑克牌如同锋利的刀片一般，深深嵌入了墙壁里。

一片狼藉。

小丑先生弓着背，像一只已经进入了捕食状态的野兽，眯缝着他狭长的丹凤眼，舔着嘴唇盯着这边退后的杀手少爷。

伊路米·揍敌客感觉有些头疼，并不是害怕对方，而是觉得这次可能真的逃不过家里的一罚了。毕竟这儿的市长好像跟爸爸妈妈关系都不错的样子。

就在他想要说“不想改那么多也不是不行”安慰一下对方的时候，他的合作伙伴如同一只出击的猎豹一般冲了过来。

用比声音更快的速度来到了他的面前。

一根尖利的念钉刚好指在小丑的眉心前，而西索的扑克牌，也刚好停留在伊路米的喉咙边。

两人均是堪堪停住，西索仍旧是那副样子，只不过那从身体里散发出来不经任何压制的杀气几乎浓郁地想要凝固。

“哦~~~~~♠”西索发出一声长叹，而后他往前探了探头，细小的血液因为被念针刺破而从眉心流下，但即使如此，他仍旧充满愉悦地深深呼吸，仿佛要记住跟他距离如此之近的杀手的味道，“认真的伊路，想要杀人的伊路，苛刻的伊路……全部，全部都太美味了呢~❤”

“原来是这样啊！”伊路米似乎恍然大悟，他收起念钉，随即趁着对方没注意的瞬间“咣”地一掌拍在西索的胸口——措不及防的小丑“哗——”地向后飞去，而后“砰”地撞在咖啡店另一边的墙壁上。

能推开三扇黄泉之门的揍敌客家长子，今天也是暴力值满点呢！

无视掉对方从喉咙深处发出的“呵呵”笑声，伊路米看了眼手机，皱起眉头：“哎呀都这么晚了，我该走了呢。就此失陪了哦，西索。”接着眉头又舒展开来，“对了，既然你觉得没有异议的话，设计稿记得回去修改，改好发我邮箱。”

然后伊路米就消失了。

1-4

被留在一边的西索捂着脸，仿佛艰难地忍耐着什么。

但是……

砰——

被放在桌面上的文件夹因为桌子缺了一条腿而终于从歪斜的桌面上滑下来，摔到地上。尘埃逐渐沉淀，而杀气也终归消散。

可惜稿子，还是要改的。

即使强大变态如西索，也禁不住地……蔫吧了。

1-5

回到枯枯戮山以后，果然案发。作为家里负责教育弟弟们的大哥哥，伊路米的异常还是被三堂会审了。基裘夫人看着伊路米尖叫，最后还是席巴问了句“你和那个小丑是什么关系”。

伊路米想了想，回答说：“只是合作伙伴，他应该是个不错的客户。”

他想，他们不算陌生人，但除此以外的其他关系都不是正确的解读。他们可以一起创业公司，探讨共同的审美观，嘲讽其他路人的时尚品味，鄙视那些大品牌的当季新品，就像朋友一般……

可是他们可以讨论任何事情，甚至可以是任何关系，但他们之间唯独没有爱。

所以，只能是合作伙伴。

父母和爷爷接受了这样的说法，伊路米自动去刑讯室领了罚，睡觉以前去看了眼家里最可爱的小弟弟奇犽，然后回到自己的房间。

新的一天又要开始了。


	3. Chapter 3

2-0

「时尚品牌Iruhi年度大秀即将到来」

手机资讯首页上，硕大的标题占据了版面最瞩目的位置。伊路米·揍敌客觉得非常满意。他心想，这次没有白白浪费那些念钉和戒尼，一切就按照他的设想那样井然有序地进行着。

这样很好。

「由两个有志青年创办的服装品牌Iruhi仅仅在发布一年后就收获了巨大的成功，作为一个新鲜而前卫的时尚设计品牌，Iruhi不仅在年轻人中拥有大量粉丝，并且在广大武术爱好者、猎人群体中引起了巨大反响。十一月，他们终于宣布将要召开其首个服装发布会，届时作为首席设计师的创始人之一将会以模特的身份亲自走秀。」

看到这里，伊路米·揍敌客顿了顿，而是抬起头望向对面正在辛苦改稿的魔术师先生。似乎是感受到了他的视线，原本对着本子的红发青年也抬起头，回望过来。

“嗯哼~♣伊路~？❤”

“需要易容服务吗？可以给你打个八折。”伊路米说道。

原本昂着嘴角的魔术师先生立马顿了一下，而后皱着眉摇摇头。

“……不用了哦~❤”

2-1

西索对伊路米的易容技能有点敬谢不敏。

他第一次见到对方的易容状态还是在一个寂静而漆黑的夜里，两人约好了开个小会，但是由于伊路米实在有点忙，时间就只好定在伊路米任务结束后的午夜，地点就在目标家旁边的咖啡馆里。

咖啡馆，一个小资、惬意而充满情调的地方。他们的第一次小会就在枯枯戮山下一个可爱的咖啡馆，伴随着暖黄的灯光、喜人的尖叫、美味的杀气和彼此呼吸间滚烫而灼热的温度。他们几乎每一次的小会都在咖啡馆中，商讨每一个可能的意见，解决每一个分歧，运气好的时候，他们还能在咖啡香里对彼此动动手脚，感受下对方念能力的精进。

但这次有点不太一样。

魔术师先生一边安静地等待着，一边在桌子上搭起高高的扑克牌塔，直至午夜之时，咖啡馆的木门被“吱呀——”一声推开。

然后他抬起头。

并非记忆中容貌精致气味诱人的杀手先生，取而代之的，而是一个跟他有着相似气息的……钉子怪人。

“啪嗒。”手一滑，在光滑桌面上接近七层的扑克牌塔瞬间倾塌。

2-2

“哒哒哒咔咔咔咔咔咔。”

意外地，西索竟然发现他听得懂那奇怪的钉子语，而且更令人感到伤心的是，他能够毫无障碍地感受到话语主人口气里那熟悉的嘲讽之意。

“晚上好~❤”魔术师先生说，“哦不，是夜里好~♠”

2-3

伊路米难得旷工了。

他电话打到家里，跟父亲席巴请了一周的假期，约好之后加倍补回来，然后终于全身心地投入到自己的事业里。

但这件事情他没告诉西索，魔术师先生虽然是他的重要合作伙伴，但是对方好像比起事业本身，更注重别的东西。

杀手先生并不是很乐意在工作以外的时候和对方动不动就打上一架，正式的战术和突然的偷袭他都很不喜欢。

他俩谁都杀不死谁，打到最后也就一个平手，又累又烦会受伤还没钱，实在没有必要。

更何况，他此刻有更需要头疼的事情。

——Iruhi第一年的销售业绩其实不太好。

作为一个创业者，第一年不盈利当然是件挺正常的事情，但是伊路米对于忙活了一年就这么个结果还是挺难过的。

好啦，特别难过。

然后他觉得他不能一个人不开心，于是他给西索发了个短信，说这一星期他都在发布会旁边的酒店。

2-4

怎么跟魔术师先生讲呢？

伊路米在看到那个红头发的小丑扭搭着走进屋子里的时候，决定选择一个直接而痛快的方式。他抬起手臂，伸出一个手指，窜动的念能力在指尖汇集，而后缓慢地形成一个表格。

魔术师先生呆愣在那里。

杀手先手没理他，而是解释着：“我们的销售并不太好，创业这种事情不是杀人能解决的，我以前也没干过，所以你要有所准备。”

念能力组成的现金流账单几乎全是赤字，要不是伊路米本人财力雄厚，恐怕早就要放弃了。

“所以这个发布会对我和你来说都很重要，发布会的新闻都是我让人去发的，有些用了钉子，有些用了钱，既然付出了这么多，我也不想现在就放弃。”

事实就是，真正关注Iruhi第一届时装发布会的其实没几个人。

“我们的设计好像不是太受欢迎，时尚界似乎不太接受我们呢……”说着，伊尔迷收回了念力形成的报表，一手托着腮另一只手拖着手肘，进入了思考。

不等魔术师先生说话，他像是突然想通了，“啪”，右手轻轻敲击了下左手掌心。

“这样，既然他们不接受，那我们就创造个潮流吧。”

2-5

伊路米·揍敌客拍了拍西索的肩。

“你能做到吧，西索。”

2-6

时尚界的噩梦终于到了。

2-7

伊路米·揍敌客，不，应该说是集塔喇苦，此时正站在Iruhi第一届时装发布会秀台后方，听着前边的音乐等待着自己的登场。

就在几天以前，西索确定了关于模特的最终人选，然后提出了让伊路米跟他一起登台的提议。

然而杀手先生对此有点不太赞同。

“这对我来说不太方便。”伊路米说，“虽然我不介意别人看到我，但是我很讨厌被闪光灯拍到，那些人又不能杀掉，而且……很麻烦。”

“嗯哼~❤但是我很需要你呢~♦”西索说着的同时舌尖在扑克牌边沿舔过，被注入了念力的纸牌瞬间变得锋利无比，从破损的毛细血管中溢出的血液染红了魔术师的嘴唇，“非常需要~♠”

然后集塔喇苦就站在了这里。

就在他已经快要神游太虚，打算拿出手机给谁发发短信的时候，一张扑克牌以极快地速度飞了过来，稳稳地被他接在手中。

一张大王，上边被人画了个笑脸，写着几个字。

“该你出场了哦~❤”

2-8

其实跟其他的品牌发布会对比，来看Iruhi秀场的人并不是很多。依靠着财力请来的名模吸引了不过十几名记者，零星的闪光灯不时在台下闪现。

而后音乐换了一首。

西索迈着他惯有的步子，从舞台的另一侧缓缓走出，红色的头发被他向后梳着，发梢打着弯儿，一如这个人给人的感觉一样不太听话。魔术师先生脸上仍旧画着浓重的妆，脸色隐藏在厚厚的粉底之下，左眼泪滴，右眼星星，金灰色的瞳孔因为眯缝起的丹凤眼而并不明显。

但是伊路米能明显感受到对方身上的那股子兴奋。

不停变换的灯光打在他们的脸上，明亮、艳丽而充满魔幻的色彩。对面的魔术师先生站在舞台中央，穿着它为这次秀场特地准备的全新的小丑服，而后勾勾手指。

主持人手中的话筒瞬间被如同口香糖一般的念力粘到了他的手上。

“欢~迎~光~临~⭐现在，让我们迎来我最得意的两个作品~❤“

话音落下的同时，却并没有模特从后台走出。利器划破空气的声音被舞台周围的收音器放大，“刷”地一下从众人耳边飞过。

三张扑克牌深深插在伊路米鞋尖的地面里。

伴随着魔术师从喉咙深处发出的，仿佛隐忍的“呵呵”笑声。

伊路米才发现，他的手臂上已经粘了一条长长的念力，而那一端，则连接着魔术师的手指。

念钉随之而出。


End file.
